It is very difficult to communicate information satisfactorily using only words. Pictures communicate information better. This invention makes pictures easy to produce. For instance, many professionals in the field of lighting design have experimented with graphics to show what lighting would look like in a space. Up to this point, their efforts have resulted in laborious graphics which are not easily utilized because of skill, time and/or money investments required to produce such graphics. Rub and show graphics were discovered during searches for an easy-to-produce and an easy-to-change graphic suitable for minimal artistic-skill users. This invention solves a graphic problem in the field of lighting design.
Likewise, professionals in the fields of art or graphic communication have not used pastels in this way. They have used pastels to put down colors in order to create an image, have struggled to make sure that the pastels stuck to the paper and that the pastels did not smudge. This invention puts down a single color not to create an image, but to shade. This invention smudges the pastels purposefully and does not want the pastels to stick to the paper, since the overlay is removed by the user and the paper surface must appear to be free of the overlay. This invention clearly is a unique use of products already available for a useful purpose unanticipated before this invention. People who have used this invention were surprised at the end product possible and its uses.